Desiree le Abyss
"Nobody is 'unbeatable', and nothing is 'impossible'." :— Desiree le Abyss |Mane = |Coat = |image1 = |Misc 1 Title = Magic aura |Misc 1 Text = |Color 1 = #FFF057 |Color 2 = #033300 |caption1 = |tab1title = |image2 = |caption2 = |tab2title = |image3 = |caption3 = |tab3title = |Nicknames = Saris El Byeseed |Cutie Mark = Snake Head}} Desiree le Abyss is a former student of Star Swirl the Bearded and the main antagonist of Equestria Girls: My Noble Steeds. She travels the human world under the alias Saris El Byeseed, the passes off as the head of a well respected company, Star Swirl Industries. History A thousand years ago in Equestria, after teaching Clover the Clever, Star Swirl the Bearded took on another unicorn student named Desiree le Abyss. She acceled at everything Star Swirl taught her. For a while, he was proud of her. But he later found out she was secretly concealing her true nature. She uses her gifts to cause trouble and misery behind Star Swirl's back. She became such a hoofful, he had to call the assistants of the Steed Knight of the Chess Table, Sir Checkmate. After defeating her, they sealed away in a magical sarcophagus, so she wouldn't cause anymore trouble again. The sarcophagus not only kept her imprisoned, but it also put her in a state of suspended animation, preventing her from aging. A thousand years later, a unicorn named Shroud found her sarcophagus and set Desiree free. Afterwards, she help make Shroud into the perfect warrior, and dubbed him "Sir Shroud the Black Magic Knight". In return, he would serve her. She then started learning of the event that occurred the past millennia. She thrived to destroy all Star Swirl stood for. She learns about Twilight Sparkle's exploits and the Steed Knights of the Chess Table. She knows Star Swirl invented the Crystal Mirror, and that it's a portal to the human world. It was then, she would expend her dubious deeds. Equestria Girls: My Noble Steeds Desiree originates from the pony world, flap-flopping between both world. She is in fact the main antagonist, while she manipulates other villains as part of misinformation to hide her as the true villain. Personality Desiree is not as power hungry like other villains. She has no interest in conquering Equestria. She is a potential troublemaker who plays around with power and finds pleasure in bring misery to others. She follows her own way of living with no regrets. Her motive are seemingly sadistic and psychotic. As Saris El Byeseed, she goes under a persona of a supportive and friendly business woman. But secretly, she's been using her company's influence to smuggle in Equestrian magic to the human world in becoming a crime lord. She is more cunning as she is thorough. She takes aspect to every detail of her plan. She handles things so well, she would often tease during battle, and boast about her success. Quotes :"But then comes a new form of motivation: to fight harder, to heal faster, to work together; thinking all they've amount would mean something. But you know what? It all means nothing. At the end of the day, if I'm faster than you, if I'm stronger than you, and if I'm smarter than you, then I can destroy you. And that's better than all the money, all the 'friendship', and all the magic in both worlds." :"Magic is like youth. It's been wasted." :"Just face it, girls. You're all obsolete." :— To the Manew:c:mlp:Fluttershy6 :Twilight Sparkle: You can't defeat us all. :Desiree le Abyss: Oh poor naive Twilight. I don't want to "defeat" you. I WANT TO OBLITERATE YOU! :"You know? You're actually right. Friendship IS Magic. Once you get to know someone, it's way easy to beat them. And I know every little thing about you." Category:Pony Category:Unicorn Category:Mare Category:Villain Category:Equestria Girls characters